Talk:The New 52
Universe Name? Ok, so what universe is the New 52 Set in? What do we call it, the New 52 Universe? It's not the Flashpoint Universe, and it's not the New Earth universe. Is it just another universe in the 52 Multiverse, or is it a whole new multiverse? Inquiring minds want to know.-- Officially, its New Earth. It is somewhat akin to the changes after Zero Hour, really. I'd say we either call it Post-Flashpoint or New 52.--HED - HalfElfDragon 02:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's New Earth. The Pre/Post ZH distinction is a messy one for the Legion, but it shouldn't be done for other retcons. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 13:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) With all the changes DC made with the New52, calling this universe NewEarth is like calling the post-Crisis universe Earth 1. It's fucking stupid. But hey, they're DC: They don't have to make sense. Now plug your ears and close your eyes and pretend you don't see the obvious contradiction's here, or the big bad moderator will come and erase your posts. Like I'm expecting them to do to this post. Me, I'm done buying DC Comics. They now officially suck. DCSarge 09:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I actually like the new comics. Mainly sticking with the new Action Comics as they seem to precede all the other comics (aside from those taking place in the Dark Ages). But a way to separate the new changes from the previous continuity seems necessary or it's just going to be a mess. So far the Superman page has only been updated with the events from the new Superman comic and not the Action Comics storyline. -- (Lone Hunter 21:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC)) :False, that storyline is listed under his origins section. Kal-El (New Earth)#Superman and the Men of Steel ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:37, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Adding pictures to the Second Wave :Okay so from Action Comics #1 to Wonder Woman #1 the "first wave", they all have the comic cover, so can i suggest adding the covers to the comics listed in the "second wave"? thanks SHINJI-hirako95 (talk) 20:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Volume Suggestion I was wondering what everyone would think about having an alphabetical list of all volumes on this page, so that you can easily navigate from here to the individual issues within a volume (including one-shots). The problem I have with this page so far is that it for one: doesn't include one-shots that are a part of the New 52, and two: if I want to see all of the issues in a series that I discovered from this page, I have to click on it's #1, and the click on the volume inside the #1 issue page. It's a hassle when I'm trying to verify if all of the issues have correct information, or are missing things like collections. Jsd1710 (talk) 20:54, July 29, 2014 (UTC) "Ninth Wave" inaccurate? DC has stated that post-Convergence, the New 52 branding will be dropped. It seems inaccurate to label the relaunch a 'Ninth Wave'.--HED - HalfElfDragon 02:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :You may have a point, but I suggest leaving it as is for now. DC's announcements or statements are not that set in stone, and for the time being, this listing is simply convenient. When Convergence is over, a new page and a redirect on the New 52 page may be in order. --Lucien61 (talk) 08:00, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :: I just woke up, so my points might not be presented quite as well as I'd like, but, IIRC, we consider the New 52 to be a new age, like the Golden Age, Silver, blah blah blah, Modern, then New 52. Although they could drop the New 52 mark, this is still the age of the New 52, making sense to have the list still going. I would probably just put a note saying that DC stopped acknowledging the New 52 mark on this wave. --- Haroldrocks talk 10:37, March 27, 2015 (UTC)